


Desperate

by TheHuskyDragon



Series: We’re all going forward/none of us are going back [5]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Crying, Desperation, Humiliation, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Urination, Watersports, Wetting, dont look at me, tho no actual fucking sorry fellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuskyDragon/pseuds/TheHuskyDragon
Summary: Sam knocks Higgs down a few notches
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Series: We’re all going forward/none of us are going back [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551493
Comments: 14
Kudos: 124





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna say right now that I don’t actually have a piss kink, but I was compelled to write this anyway. Why? I’d like to know too. 
> 
> This is set in the same universe as We’re All Going Forward, hence why it’s in the series, but I’m not counting it as the next chapter. It does take place in about the same area it’ll appear in the chapter list tho lmao
> 
> Title not based off anything! Wrow

“Saaaaam,”

“No,”

“ _ Please _ , Sam? You are  _ killing me, _ ” Higgs’ footsteps became sluggish as he slowed down behind Sam. 

“I told you to go before hand.” He growled. Sam adjusted the straps holding maybe half a body’s weight on him. Looking up at the sky, he could see dark, rolling clouds. Going by how the humidity seems to kick up, it was minutes before a timefall storm would approach. Nearby there was a cave, but not much after. They’d have to wait it out there. 

So Sam continues to walk; ignoring a brooding Higgs. 

“ _ Sam _ ,” he said more sternly. “I have to  _ go _ ,”

“You should’ve gone before we left.” He said, “stop complaining.”

Higgs grit his teeth and followed after Sam. “I didn’t have to  _ go _ then,  _ Bridges _ .” He tried his damned best not to look like a stubborn five year old, but he’s sure Sam saw him as that anyway. 

“Then go when we stop by here,”

Higgs had also noticed the incoming storm. He hoped that it would pass soon. He didn’t think that this delivery would take so long. Maybe he shouldn’t have drunk that extra monster… he pressed his hands tighter against his crotch. His hips were starting to cramp. 

“I can’t… just—“ he clenched his teeth together so hard his head hurt. He had  _ standards _ , goddamnit, he couldn’t just  _ piss here, _ out in the open. 

Sam began to set his cargo down. Not a minute after, there was timefall falling from the sky. Higgs always had enjoyed the sound of rain; it was relaxing. But right now, it was his own personal hell. Higgs let his back fall against the flat wall of the cave and sink to the ground. There, he presses his legs together. He wriggled helplessly. The storm was only going to last fifteen— maybe twenty minutes but there was no fucking  _ way _ he’d make it. He hates how he can’t teleport yet.  _ Fuck fuck fuck. _

He busied himself by admiring Sam’s back, his muscles as he stretched and rubbed at his shoulders and neck. He stared for only a few minutes before he closes his eyes. 

He hears a low chuckle from beside him. The sound of it makes Higgs skin crawl. He opened his eyes and saw Sam walk up in front of him. He’s taken the upper part of his uniform off, revealing skin that’s scarred by every death he’s gone through. The skin on his shoulders had been bleeding, the red flesh stark in the low light.

Higgs’ own back stuck to his undershirt and shawl with sweat. He let his head fall back to the wall. He keeps eye contact as his brows crease.  _ Shit _ , he has to piss so  _ bad _ .

“You’re ridiculous,” Sam remarks, crossing his arms over his chest. Sam huffs, a shadow of a smirk on his face. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about—  _ hey _ !” Sam had interrupted Higgs by kicking his hands off his groin and his legs open.  _ What the fuck? _

He voices his complaint in a hiss of words. He tried, desperately, to close his legs, but Sam’s own was in his way. He clutched Sam’s ankle, only to have his hands kicked away too. 

“Don’t touch me,” he commanded, but placed his foot on Higgs’ stomach instead of the ground between his legs. Sam leaned forward and Higgs slapped his hands on the ground. 

A litany of curses in various languages crawled their way out of his throat. He panicked, all the muscles in his pelvis, his abdomen clenched. He bites his lips till he tastes blood. 

“Sam!” He exclaimed. Then again, when the pressure didn’t let up. Sam’s heel presses into the tense muscles over his bladder. He dug his fingers into the cold ground under them, his heels dragging back and forth. He whines under his breath, trying to regain some dignity.

“You gotta go so bad, just go,”

But he couldn't just  _ go _ ; at least not like this. In the middle of a timefall storm, in a cave, halfway through their fucking delivery. He’d just washed those clothes too. God why did he wear these clothes, one of his favorite outfits?

Higgs cursed again. Blackened tears of frustration spilled from his eyes. Everything  _ hurt _ , his hips, his legs, his jaw from clenching his teeth. 

He was also somehow  _ extremely fucking hard. _

Sam’s boot pressed just harder against his bladder, and Higgs’ eyes snapped open. There was no stopping it— once it started he  _ couldn’t stop it. _ No matter how much he had thrashed or tried, he couldn’t stop the flow of piss from his cock. Scalding warmth compared to the frigid air soaked his underwear and pants. His face flushed and more tears flowed from his eyes. He’s eyes clenched shut as a frustrated sob tore itself from his throat. His head rocked forwards. 

He barely heard Sam’s chuckle against the roaring blood in his ears. It felt  _ so good, _ was the thing. Sam nudged his boot again, and Higgs’ throat closed up, hiding an embarrassing moan as his eyes rolled back. It  _ hurt _ , the sudden lack of pressure after so long, the  _ shame _ coursing through him next to the giddy pleasure from—from  _ soiling _ himself like this: on his ass in a cave in front of Sam. 

“Sh-  _ shit _ ,” he croaks. 

The stream of growing warmth doesn’t stop and it feels like it’s been fucking ages since it’s started. His legs trembled, his shoulders hunch. Higgs’ breath came in short gasps as the flow slowed. The smell of urine was sharp in the humid air even though the rain had stopped. …  _ already _ ?

He was so caught up in his head—confusion and shame stirring up inside him— that he almost didn’t notice Sam removing his boot from his groin and beginning to redress himself. 

“Cmon,” Sam called, shrugging on his cargo like Higgs hasn’t just  _ pissed himself _ . “Let’s go,”

Higgs blinked in bewilderment, “ _ what _ !? You— you expect me to go like this!?”

Sam smiled— maybe; he couldn’t see fine details with such a bright backlight— and shrugged. 

Before walking out of the cave.

He cursed. 

There should be a river nearby...

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Go yell at my tumblr: Higgs-the-god
> 
> I’m moving updates to at least once a week, bc writing any sooner royally fucks me and my wrist up :,) also I am a busy man and school can eat my a s s
> 
> Leave a kudos or comment if you want aha; tell me how nasty i am for writing the first pissfic in this fandom. God knows what next I’ll write like this .... hm


End file.
